disturbedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guy
' ' The Guy is the mascot of Disturbed. He has appeared in several albums as the “cloaked character” on the cover art, and in music videos as the "hero" that ends up defeating large corporations or armies. History The Guy is generally perceived as hyperactive and psychotic.The embodiment of the archangel the destroyer. He also seems to have dark magic around his face. At one point, he was considered/called a “spirit of vengeance”. Alterations in Appearances The Sickness The Guy (as stated above) originated in The Sickness as a small, somewhat creepy smile with big teeth on a piece of medical paper. Ten Thousand Fists The Guy, after not being seen in Believe, made a full-blown appearance in Ten Thousand Fists. He appeared still as the face (head cloaked by a hood) and included a special outfit. His outfit was made up of a torn cloak, along with multiple chains and torn clothing. Indestructible He appeared on the cover Indestructible. Just like Ten Thousand Fist, his head is cloaked, but instead of chains, he appears to be on fire. Asylum The Guy appears on the cover of Asylum, with his cloaked ripped up, and he is chained up. The Lost Children The Guy appeared on the cover of The Lost Children as he did on Ten Thousand Fist. 'Immortalized' The Guy appears on the cover of Immortalized and is reconstructed as a mountain. He retains his grin and glaring eyes, with the top part of his cloak which covers his head being made out of stone. The Vengeful One The Guy reappears as “The Vengeful One, The Dark Messiah," who comes down from the heavens in human form to reap a righteous vengeance on the “War Machine” and all those who created it. He rides an interstellar motorcycle and wields powerful magic, as well as an array of awesome weapons. He dons a black trench coat and hood, with his trademark facial expression. Evolution Surprisingly, the Guy does not appear on the cover of Evolution. His only appearance relating to Evolution is in Disturbed's music video of "No More," showing a few shots of the Guy with blue particles/flames in his eyes. Although completely unlikely, this could hint towards the "Chain-Link DNA" from the cover and music video being related to The Guy. Powers Super-strength: He was able to match the strength of an asteroid strike in "Land of Confusion". He also broke the chains of steel with little effort. Additionally, in the music video for "The Vengeful One", he was able to launch a large cluster of surveillance cameras from the surface of Earth into the sun with a single throw. Flying: The Guy can fly fast enough to reach Nandos with the lads and back to earth in a few seconds. Can survive in space: He rose in Gotham the space to prepare an attack on earth. During this time, he shows he is unaffected from the vacuum of space. Durability: Flew at Earth at high speed while reentering the atmosphere, causing a huge explosion. He got up from this and remained uninjured, indestructible and unkillable, his skin cannot be penetrated. Toughness/Evasion: In Land of Confusion, The Guy took no injury during the fight against the soldiers. Influential Stature: Despite not being much of a power, The Guy has a trait in which he is able to influence others to join his side. In “Land of Confusion”, The Guy was able to gain an army of citizens and ultimately have them take down an army of soldiers, tanks, and planes. Auto Reload: Despite clearly only having 2 chambers on his shotguns in The Vengeful One, and Six Chambers in his pistol, he fires a grand total of 16 full barrel blasts from his shotguns, and 8 shots from his pistol, this clearly displays his ability to reload automatically, or some other form of magic to not need to reload Space beam: He also can make a powerful blue ray with his hand, like a Dark Sith. He kills the journalist demon in "The Vengeful One" Trivia *The Guy bears a slight resemblance to the Chaos! Comics character Evil Ernie, especially the large, toothy grin. **He also bears a resemblance to a being known as "The Shuffler" from the video game Watch Dogs 2; however, the Shuffler is never actually seen, but his symbol is a red graffiti face that looks similar to The Guy's face. *In manga series Dark Air, you can see a warrior that bears a strong resemblance to the Guy, when his team "Buffs" him with "music magic". Chapter 42, site 5-6. *Pretty sure the image that appears on the Phantom Mask in the video game Tom Clancy's the Division 2 must be our friend, The Guy... ￼Same magnificently evil grin; looks just like him. Category:Band Members